Frozen pyjama party
by Foxy the Sly
Summary: Ai Haibara and Ayumi Yoshida watch frozen together [one-shot]


topic : Haibara and Ayumi watch Frozen together

Ai Haibara was joyful. She was going to Ayumi Yoshida's for a movie night, and for once, it was not going to be a movie that was just for children, but a family movie, meaning she could enjoy herself too. Especially as the movie was very recent : Frozen!

As she walked down the road she saw a black Porsche and nearly froze in terror, before remembering that she was wearing a winter coat that covered her hair, and that he could not recognize her from that distance if it was him.

She made sure the car was out of sight before finishing her trek toward the Yoshida's.

Ayumi Yoshida was overjoyed - she was going to have a girls night in with her best friend, Ai, and best of all, for the first time in - well, forever - Ai had seemed honestly happy at the prospect. She had even whistled a happy tune that day in class.

The doorbell rang, and Ayumi opened it to see Haibara outside in her coat. "Mum, Haibara's here!"

Once the two girls were adequately fed, they sat down in their pyjamas in front of the television, and movie night could finally start. They even had popcorn to share!  
Haibara felt that she could relax and enjoy the movie, and as the credits rolled by, she let the opening song lull her into a sense of peace.

Ayumi watched the movie with rapt attention, waiting for the bits with the princesses. 'I wonder which princess I'll be more like... Maybe there'll be a wonderful prince!'

They watched, as Kristoff and Sven managed to cut their first block of ice.

They watched, as Anna and Elsa played in the snow, and they watched in horror as Anna was hit in the head with a blast of snow.

'NOnoNOnoNO', thought Haibara as she saw what was happening. but she remained calm - the fact that the protagonists were the same age as her and Ayumi at this point in the show was only part of the reason behind her horror. The main reason was that it represented what she herself feared. Was she making a mistake by being close to Ayumi? Would she come to hurt her like that or worse someday.

As things evolved with the trolls, and the king deciding that Elsa had to hide her powers, and stay locked up in her room, the situation reminded Haibara of what she herself had wanted to do up till recently - how she had wanted to accept the FBI's offer and leave with them - would it have been a good idea? At times, she still hesitated.

She put on her best pokerface, and continued to watch the movie. Her decision had been made, and she did not regret it, looking at starry eyed Ayumi and the smile on her face. She did not think that one day, she would be doing the same thing to Ayumi, by leaving behind her child self and becoming an adult again. She did not believe she would ever be leaving the detetive boys again, even if she did find a cure for her poison. APTX.

Ayumi still watched, entranced, and a little sad, as little Anna tried to coax Elsa out of her bedroom, and was thwarted every time, and she cried as the king and queen left the kingdom, only to die days later. as the song ended, she realised the similarites between AI Haibara and Elsa : both were light haired in a way, both were cold and aloof at first glance, both cared greatly for others (after all, Ai is a detective boy, of course she cares!), and both were estranged from their parents (was Haibara an orphan? Is that why she lives with Professor?) - Ayumi resolved to ask Conan what he thought about it all later.

Both girls kept watching, sometimes glancing at each other, but always missing each other's glances and soon Ayumi was twirling around the floor dancing to the songs, so much so in fact that she managed to pull Haibara up for one or two of them.

As Elsa built her castle, Haibara felt a certain understanding. Had there been no Shinichi Kudo, no hope of someone in a similar state, she herself would have run to the highest mountain, becoming a hermit in order to avoid capture, to avoid her sister's fate.

Haibara hid her head in her arms as Anna was once again hit by a blast of frost - running, hiding or being with her sister, nothing had changed the outcome - so long as Anna had wanted to see Elsa, nothing could have been done, this seemed like an example of fate - however much you try to change it, it always ends up happening as it should have.

In some way, it made her feel hopeful, as this disney movie was not a tragedy, so she knew Anna would get out of it OK, and she hoped Ayumi would also survive life as her friend unscathed. Haibara did not belive in Fairytale endings - a lifetime of working for the bad guys had taught her different. But she hoped that this time would be different. This time, she would not lose her sister.

As the movie ended, Ayumi looked at Ai all sparkly eyed, and ready to ask her what she thought, but Ai was asleep, a peaceful smile still somewhat recognizable on her face. Ayumi smiled, and went to get a cover for her friend.

"Fairytales are more than true, not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten" C K CHESTERTON


End file.
